Rabbit Doll
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Teman-teman Sakura merencanakan hadiah untuk perayaan hari ulang tahun Sakura. Kon'nichiwa, aku author baru di sini :D semoga readers suka dengan fanfic ini


_Kon'nichiwa, subete_! _shokai suru, watashinonamaeha_ Chang Mui Lie _desu_. Aku adalah author baru di fandom ini. _Gomen'nasai_ kalau banyak kesalahan di setiap kata. Wajarlah.. namanya juga author baru, tapi aku author lama di fandom Kamichama Karin, Harvest Moon dan Doki-doki Tamatan. Nah, yang mau baca, silahkan~

**Cardcaptor Sakura © CLAMP**

**Rabbit Doll; Chang Mui Lie  
**

**WARNING: GAJE, TYPO, KEPO, OOC, OOT, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

* * *

Sakura melihat ke arah kalender. Tanggal 21, tanggal 22 adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ia menanti hari ulang tahunnya. Tak hanya ulang tahunnya, ia juga menanti hadiah dari orang-orang terkasih seperti Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, _otosan_-nya, Fujitaka Kinomoto dan _nii-san_-nya, Toya Kinomoto.

Sakura segera membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

"Hahh... semoga aku bisa bermimpi indah~" ucap Sakura.

Ia pun mematikan lampu dan tidur.

* * *

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Sakura segera memasukkan buku dan peralatan tulisnya ke dalam tas.

"_Tomodachi to_, aku pulang duluan ya. _Sayonara_!" kata Sakura.

Sakura berlari meninggalkan kelas dan pulang menuju rumahnya.

"_Okage de_..." kata Syaoran.

"Perayaan ulang tahun apa yang akan kita buat untuk Sakura?" tanya Eriol.

"Ntah. Kita tanya Toya-nii saja" usul Tomoyo sambil mengeluarkan ponsel _touchscreen_-nya.

Tomoyo menyentuh lambang telepon. Lalu, Tomoyo mencari nomor Toya-nii. Tomoyo mengirim suatu pesan ke Toya-nii.

_From: Tomoyo Daidouji_

_Toya-nii, rencana perayaan ulang tahun Sakura-chan bagaimana?_

Send

Tomoyo mengirim pesan itu kepada Toya. Tak lama, ponsel Tomoyo bergetar pertanda ada 1 pesan. Tomoyo melihat layar ponselnya. Dan ternyata memang benar, ada 1 pesan untuk Tomoyo.

_From: Toya-nii_

_Kita berkumpul di taman, ya_

Reply

"Toya-nii menyuruh kita berkumpul di taman" kata Tomoyo.

"Oh, oke. Kalau begitu kita ke taman sekarang!" ajak Eriol.

"Ayo!" seru Tomoyo.

* * *

Di taman, Tomoyo bersama teman-temannya merencanakan perayaan ulang tahun Sakura.

"Hadiah apa yang akan kita berikan?" tanya Eriol.

"Toya-nii, apa yang Sakura-chan sukai?" tanya Tomoyo.

"Dia suka boneka, hewan, topi, sepatu danᅳ"

"Yang paling di sukai Sakura maksudnya, Toya-nii!" potong Syaoran.

"Ohh... _gomen ne_" kata Toya.

"Kenapa tidak kita beli boneka kelinci saja? aku dan Sakura pernah mengunjungi sebuah toko mainan, lalu kami menemukan boneka kelinci yang imut dan lucu~ sekali!" usul Tomoyo.

"Kebetulan sekali, Sakura kan suka kelinci. Tapi, kalau sudah di beli bagaimana?" tanya Toya.

"Kita harus mendapatkannya lebih dulu!" seru Tomoyo.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Syaoran.

"Ayo!" balas yang lain.

* * *

Di toko mainan, masih terdapat boneka kelinci yang ingin di beli.

"Waktu itu sih harganya 300 yen, tapi sekarang..."

(Author: Musik...! XD)

DETT! DERETDETT!

Tertulis di kertas bahwa harga boneka kelinci itu adalah 700 yen.

"Kira-kira uang kita cukup tidak ya untuk membeli boneka itu?" tanya Syaoran sambil menghitung uangnya.

"Cukup, kok!" jawab Tomoyo dengan mantapnya.

"Hah?!"

Tomoyo mengambil boneka itu, lalu mereka menuju ke kasir. Untungnya uang mereka cukup untuk membeli boneka kelinci itu. Mereka membayar boneka itu sesuai dengan harganya.

"Di bungkus kertas kado, ya" kata Tomoyo.

Selesai membeli boneka itu, mereka pun pergi menuju rumah Sakura.

* * *

DREP! DREP!

"_Otanjobiomedetogozaimasu_...!" sorak teman-teman Sakura.

"Wah..., arigatogozaimasu" kata Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kami punya sesuatu untukmu" kata Tomoyo.

"Wah, _nani_?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kejutan!" kata Toya, Tomoyo, Syaoran dan Eriol sambil memberi sebuah kotak yang cukup besar.

Sakura menerimanya dan tersenyum kepada teman-teman dan saudaranya.

"_Arigatogozaimasu_!" kata Sakura.

"Coba buka, deh" kata Eriol.

Sakura membuka kotak itu. Ia begitu terkejut ketika melihat boneka kelinci yang selama ini di inginkannya.

"Wahh...!" Sakura terkagum-kagum menatapi boneka kelinci itu.

Ia mengambil boneka kelinci itu.

"Bagaimana? kau suka?" tanya Syaoran.

"Iya! _arigato_, _subete_!" seru Sakura.

Di rumah kediaman Kinomoto, Sakura dan yang lainnya pun merayakan pesta ulang tahun Sakura dengan meriah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

_Dono-wa_?

Terlalu pendek ya?

Kebanyakan bahasa Jepangnya ya?

Habis authornya suka bahasa Jepang, sih XD

Hehehe, gomen'nasai

Fanficnya juga terlalu pendek

Gomen ne, gomen ne

Please send your review


End file.
